


Дышать

by 2Y5



Series: Охуеть какой кроссовер [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Jack Reacher (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Romance, UST, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: Два отшельника, два одиночки, что может заставить их разделить это одиночество?





	Дышать

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю Another01. Кто твой любимый раб? Я твой любимый раб)))
> 
> Продолжаю нещадно кроссоверить по нещадным хотелкам моей нещадной беты. Пожалейте меня. Хотя нет, я мазохист, мне нравится, не жалейте, пренебречь, вальсируем XD  
> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952 ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!
> 
> Джек - https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=a2eb55bdef6d92ce868b7490a2105caf  
> Уилл - https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=81d6889d56f1e606988871470a640e63

Он возвращается.

Джек колесит по стране на автобусах, добирается из точки А в точку Б, потом в точку С и никогда не возвращается в точку А без нужды. Он живет в мотелях, питается на заправках и ставит незарегистрированный рекорд Гиннеса по количеству километров, преодоленных автостопом.

Уилл думает, что от Ричера всегда пахнет дорогой. Запах различается: бургер или блинчики, «елочка» освежителя или что-то в решеточке вентиляции, сырость Сиэтла или жар Аризоны. Но это всегда запах не дома. «Чужой» запах.

Уилл замирает, когда Джек обнимает его со спины, пока он моет посуду после их очередного обеда. Грэм психолог, он видит то, как меняется рядом с ним Джек, одно то, что они видятся уже далеко не первый раз в жизни, говорит ему об особом отношении. Но ему страшно. Страшно подпускать кого-то к себе, страшно видеть его рядом, но… Но Ричер упрямый. Он настоящий солдат — смелый, упорный, волевой. И там, где Уилл отступает, Джек делает два шага вперед.

Интроверт с расстройством аутистического спектра, Грэм трудно принимал его. Неловкое знакомство посреди очередного расследования. Уиллу даже не нужно было общаться с Ричером, но тут вступило в игру любопытство, психологу стало интересно пообщаться с человеком вне общества. Сам не особо дружелюбный, Грэм с интересом смотрел на Джека. Если ему самому физически было некомфортно и непросто заводить новые знакомства, то Ричеру этого не нужно было духовно. Он по природе своего характера был отшельником, но если было нужно — с легкостью находил контакт. Возможно, не всегда привычными для обычных людей способами, но неизменно располагал их к себе. Так вышло и с Уиллом.

Оба спокойные, ненавязчивые и самодостаточные, они медленно притирались друг к другу все больше и больше, начав с редких совместных обедов, закончив полноценными днями, проведенными друг с другом. Дом Грэма около природного заповедника располагал к уединенности и тишине. Собаки — к физическим нагрузкам. Тихие вечера за книгой или беседой стали для них привычными. Ричер уезжал, но все чаще возвращался, заставляя Грэма раз за разом выбрасывать этот факт из своей головы. Не после Ганнибала. Доверять, пускать кого-то в душу, в голову, в жизнь — нет, слишком страшно, слишком свежо, хотя прошло уже почти четыре года, все еще он просыпается от кошмаров, хотя…

Нет, об этом тоже нельзя думать. Нельзя думать о том, как Уилл оказался в крепких руках, вырвавших его из объятий Ганнибала, что во сне пытался утащить его за собой на дно в море крови. Как жался к крепкому мужскому телу, перебарывая дрожь. Как, придя в себя, поняв, что снова весь вспотел, старался отодвинуться, но Джек не дал, одним лишь успокаивающим шепотом прекратив все эти попытки, а потом отвел в душ и набрал полную ванну — ноги Уилла все еще дрожали. Затем мыл, словно маленького ребенка, массировал голову, ласково скользил мочалкой по коже, заботливо вытирал полотенцем.

Грэм боялся, что после этого Джек начнет воспринимать его по-другому. Как беспомощного инвалида или еще хуже — потеряет всяческий интерес. Но вместо этого Ричер просто перебрался на другую половину кровати, и теперь Уилл все чаще и чаще просыпался не от ужаса посреди ночи, а с рассветными лучами в теплых объятиях под аккомпанемент ровного дыхания на ухо.

И вот теперь эти объятия. Грэму до смерти любопытно и страшно узнать, что же будет дальше. Смелости Джека хватит и на пятерых, что уж говорить об одном Уилле.

Ричер выключает воду, спокойно заставляет того развернуться к себе лицом. Молча кладет ладонь на щеку и смотрит в глаза. Уверенно, спокойно, без тени сомнения или тайны, без какой-либо подоплеки или двойного умысла. Он не торопит, ждет, пока Уилл поднимет на него глаза, как чуть расслабится и привыкнет. Наклоняется также — не оставляя другого смысла своему действию, но не давит, просто дышит выдохами Грэма, дает ему право решать. Пальцы другой его руки нежно раскрывают стиснутую в кулак ладонь Уилла, проходят между его пальцами и сжимают, большой поглаживает тыльную сторону ладони.

Грэм зажмуривается и тянется вперед, неуклюже сталкиваясь с Джеком губами.  
«Господи, словно школьница, в самом деле!» — мысленно корит себя он, но Ричер не дает ему отступить, охватывает ладонью под подбородком и превращает этот неловкий недопоцелуй в настоящее нечто с искрами под веками, откровенными движениями языка и влажными звуками настоящего французского поцелуя.

Уилл сам не замечает, как открывает рот, принимая язык Джека, скользя своим в ответ, чувствуя прижавшегося к нему всем телом Ричера, все еще держащего его за руку. Другая с подбородка смещается на затылок, пальцы зарываются в волосы и так приятно перебирают волнистые пряди на затылке, что Грэму в пору замурчать, словно коту, но удается лишь простонать Джеку прямо в рот. Кровь приливает к щекам — настолько пронзительным и беспомощным выходит звук, но Ричеру плевать, скорее нет, стон лишь подтверждает правильность его действий, и мужчина продолжает, беря на себя ведущую роль. Он обнимает Уилла за талию, спиной вперед идет в спальню, утягивая партнера следом.

Каждый шаг гулко отдается в голове Уилла, но он буквально заставляет себя идти, тем не менее напрягаясь всем телом. Посреди спальни они замирают. Грэм тяжело дышит, но лишь отчасти — из-за поцелуя. Паника заинтересовано поднимает в нем голову, готовится напасть, но Джек, словно чертов факир, будто чувствует этот момент, снова сцепляет их взгляды, продолжает нежно ласкать лицо, уверенно смотреть в глаза, спокойно дышать во влажные, припухшие губы. Расплетает их пальцы, но лишь для того, чтобы положить ладонь поверх заполошно бьющегося сердца. Нежно целует в щеку, скулу, висок. Носом зарывается в волосы и продолжает дышать. В какое-то мгновение Уилл понимает, что дышит вместе с ним, и расслабляется.

Ричер — бродяга. Ему не нужно ничего, кроме. Ему незачем скрывать что-то или скрываться, ведь если ты — призрак, тебя и так никто не видит. За все время их общения у Грэма не возникло ни единой идеи о том, чем он мог бы быть полезен Джеку, нужен ему. Как и наоборот. Это радикальное знание идет вразрез со всеми привычными отношениями, что имел в своей жизни Уилл, оно словно якорь — позволяет зацепиться за реальность происходящего в данный момент и выбросить из головы все то дурное, что накопилось там за эти нелегкие годы. Ричер настолько не такой, что все схемы сбоят, ожидания крошатся, паника и страхи собирают вещи и сваливают, не имея больше триггера, благодаря которому смогли бы выбраться наружу.

Грэм свободен, спокоен, созвучен, он поднимает руку, кладет ладонь поверх ладони Джека и улыбается. Поворачивает голову в сторону и теперь сам начинает поцелуй, другой рукой пробегаясь по волосам любовника. Их шелковистая мягкость — еще одна не вписывающаяся деталь. Пронзительный взгляд, крепкие, Уилл сейчас это в полной мере ощущает, мышцы — и такие мягкие волосы, ласкающие его кожу. 

Ричер тоже мягко улыбается, когда поцелуй заканчивается, и медленно тянется к пуговицам рубашки Грэма. Тот не сопротивляется, чуть улыбается в ответ, и также принимается раздевать Джека.

Оказывается, руки дрожат у обоих, и пальцы плохо сгибаются, и это снова странным образом успокаивает, пока мужчины избавляются от одежды.

Момент, когда они, обнаженные, соприкасаются телами, похож на взрыв сверхновой. Дыхание Уилла перехватывает, он отчаянно вцепляется в руки Джека, словно боясь проснуться в реальности, где ничего из этого нет. Глаза Ричера черные, он сам весь горячий, вставший член соприкасается с таким же возбужденным членом Грэма, и они оба стонут, вновь целуясь, прижимаясь друг к другу как можно ближе. Первым вновь делает шаг вперед Джек — опускается на колени перед Грэмом и вбирает его в рот.

Огненные всполохи перед глазами, враз ослабевшие колени, Ричер подталкивает его к кровати, позволяя буквально упасть на нее, властно разводит его ноги, удобно устраиваясь между ними, и больше не оставляет времени на мысли. Он ласкает его в своем темпе, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, заглатывая до самого горла, абсолютно не реагируя на молящие стоны и громкие просьбы Уилла, что так давно не видел подобной ласки и теперь совсем теряет голову. Он пытается сдержаться, но Джек не ослабляет свой контроль ни на секунду, не давая никакой возможности хоть сколь-нибудь подчинить разуму жаждущее разрядки тело. Грэм пытается предупредить, что вот, уже, сейчас… Но Ричеру все равно, он лишь вбирает глубже, буквально заставляя перейти границу и рухнуть в оргазм как в пропасть, отпуская себя, позволяя наслаждению пробиться сквозь каждую клеточку тела и оставить совершенно обессиленным и осоловело довольным.

Придя в себя, Уилл ощущает влажные пальцы на своем анусе. Раскрыв глаза, он только и может что покраснеть — Джек сплевывает на ладонь остатки его спермы, а потом вновь принимается поглаживать плотно сжатое колечко мышц. Смазки у них действительно нет, Ричер осторожен, на его лице столько сосредоточенности, что в какой-то момент Грэму хочется рассмеяться. 

Но тут Джек опускает голову и принимается выцеловывать шрам от ножевого ранения на его животе, и вся веселость тут же растворяется в новом чувстве. Чувстве защищенности, нужности, заботы. Пальцы двигаются внутри с трудом, но Уиллу совершенно не до этого — потерявшая чувствительность в том месте, сейчас кожа словно превращается в одну из самых эрогенных зон, мурашки рассыпаются по всему телу, хочется быстрее, сильнее, ближе, нежнее и крепче. На задворках сознания он понимает, что на самом деле не чувствует это прикосновение, все это лишь из-за того, что он видит, как Джек делает это, но ему плевать. Господи, ему так плевать, если в душе все словно переворачивается и тянется к Ричеру, когда тот уверено устраивается поверх него и опять одним лишь взглядом спрашивает разрешения, показывая, что не навредит ему, не сделает ничего, чего бы тот не захотел сам.

Уилл кивает и принимает в себя Джека. Поясница ноет, смазки мало, но ощущение соединения вышибает сознание, Грэм стонет, неосознанно подается ближе, на что оказывается остановлен сильной хваткой на бедрах. Ричер склоняется над ним, целует, и его прорывает:

— Тшшш, тише, тише, родной, все будет, потерпи, слышишь? Не хочу… Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, не со мной, чуть-чуть, все сделаю для тебя, слышишь? Не торопись, мой хороший…

Дыхание сбито к черту, Уилл чувствует, что не может отпустить Ричера, не может оставить губы того, раскрыть объятия, выпустить изнутри его член, он судорожно сжимается, но заставляет себя расслабиться, руками хаотично скользя по взмокшей коже, ладонями сжимает упругие ягодицы Джека, подталкивая его в себя.

— Все хорошо… Не больно… Нужен… Джек… Мне не вдохнуть без тебя…

Любовник чуть подвигается назад и вновь подается вперед под полный довольства стон Уилла, принимается скользить в нем медленно, но в устойчивом ритме, не отстраняясь, дыша одним воздухом, все так же продолжая осыпать лицо и шею поцелуями. Темп ускоряется, поцелуи все чаще и чаще переходят на шею, и Грэм понимает, чего так хочет и на что не решается Джек. Улыбается полусумасшедшей улыбкой, сгребает волосы Ричера на затылке в кулак и притискивает того к своей шее ближе, хрипло выдыхая на ухо:

— Давай.

После чего с громким вскриком кончает, ощущая сильный укус на пульсирующей жилке. Ричер выплескивается в него, дрожа всем телом, языком раз за разом зализывая наливающуюся кровью метку и шепча, словно одержимый:

— Мой… Ты мой… Теперь мой… Не отдам…

Какое-то время они лежат, замерев, прикрыв глаза, слушая свое тело и друг друга, просто купаясь в послеоргазменной неге. Расплетаться категорически не хочется, поэтому Грэм снова принимается медленно целовать Джека, лениво, без языка. Тот лишь довольно улыбается, отвечая на эту теплую нежность, выскальзывает медленно, но не отстраняется, переворачивается вместе с Уиллом, устраивая его в своих объятиях также, как и десятки ночей до этого. Только теперь Грэм спит крепче и слаще, ощущая себя полностью в безопасности, на утро просыпаясь маленькой ложкой, притираясь ягодицами к утреннему стояку Джека. Ощущая нежные поцелуи в затылок и еще сонное сопение, поворачивает голову в сторону Ричера и шепчет:

— Возьми меня. Хочу…

На что тут же получает положительный ответ, когда любовник медленно, по своей же сперме проскальзывает в расслабленную дырочку, чуть замирает, а потом начинает лениво двигаться, неторопливым ритмом окончательно пробуждая страсть в них обоих. 

Уилл доволен, заласкан, изнежен, Джек придерживает одну его ногу, раскрывая сильнее, а тот в свою очередь мягко подается бедрами назад, неторопливо лаская себя рукой, чувствуя горячий взгляд Ричера, с жадностью наблюдающий за этим действом. Грэм неловко закидывает руку ему за шею, притягивая в судорожный поцелуй, когда они ускоряются, не в силах больше ждать, заполошно дышат друг другу в рот, откровенно скользя языком по языку, выстанывая мольбы и проклятия, удовольствие накрывает их с головой, Джек вновь не в силах удержаться — впивается зубами в то же место, с внутренним трепетом вслушиваясь в то, как сладко и громко стонет над его ухом Уилл, сжимаясь на его члене и выплескиваясь в свою ладонь.

Отдышавшись, Ричер притягивает руку Уилла к своим губам и вылизывает дочиста под все темнеющим взглядом любовника.

— Зачем? — невольно, на выдохе вырывается у того. — Зачем я тебе?

— Чтобы дышать, — как нечто самое обыденное отвечает Джек и вновь принимается зализывать след от своих зубов на шее Уилла.


End file.
